


Surprises

by helsinkibaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith's always felt older than her age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

For as long as she can remember, Faith has always felt old. It's what comes from having to grow up quickly, live on your wits. She's not like B, didn't have a mom to take care of her, a sister who adored her, a group of friends who would fight for her. 

Faith grew up alone and she grew up tough and she feels so much older than she really is. 

Then she meets Robin and he surprises her.

Not just because he wants to stick around after they've done the deed. 

Not just because he challenges her, treats her as an equal. He doesn't let her walk all over him, but he doesn't walk all over her either. 

Not just because he's got these ideas of romantic dates and candlelight and holding hands underneath the stars. 

No, he surprises her because of how he makes her feel about those things. 

She's always been jaded, rolled her eyes when she saw happy couples making googly eyes at one another. With Robin, she's half of one of those couples and when he wraps an arm around her shoulders and she presses herself to his side, she wouldn't want to change a thing. 

He makes her feel exhilarated. 

Loved. 

Young. 

She's starting to find she likes it. 


End file.
